Vascular access devices such as subcutaneous implantable ports are often inserted inside a major vein for a period of months or years so that blood can be repeatedly drawn or medication and nutrients can be injected into the patient's bloodstream on a regular basis. Subcutaneous implantable ports, which are also sometimes referred to as subcutaneous access ports, may be used for giving chemotherapy, providing blood transfusions, taking blood samples, delivering intravenous (IV) fluids, providing IV medicines, and the like. Known ports have an attached catheter which is typically a soft tube that is implanted into a patient's blood vessel.
However, sometimes there is a medical need to have more than one port chamber to access for a dedicated use. Hence, there is a need for an assembly that combines ports such that the assembly can provide multiple ports in a single assembly.